


Frosted Moon

by HexekAT



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Horror - Fandom, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexekAT/pseuds/HexekAT
Summary: Set in 2082. In a fall out like world where trading is the prominent way of getting things. And some jobs are deemed more important and wanted than others. With the vast amount of creatures and beings roaming around the world.A woman is living in the forest. She visits old abandoned buildings. She visits one not too far from her home. While there she runs into the areas proxies and operator. Which later on they are told to follow her around. After a while, she starts to write down everything that has to happen in a journal. After years of being followed, she disappears. Her son soon learns of her disappearance and tries to find her.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A comic is being made on my DeviantArt-> https://www.deviantart.com/yanderekats/gallery/67658354/Frosted-Moon





	Frosted Moon

Chapter 1

October 7, 2082.

Stuttgart, Germany.

P.O.V Third Person of Felicia and Alexander

It was a brisk fall, the sun shining in through the curtains. Felicia has just finished doing her morning duties. Cleaning last nights dishes, Sweeping the floor, Making breakfast for her and her son; Alexander. It was just a typical day for the two of them. Alexander went to work in town, while Felicia went to one of the local nursing homes.

*********

Upon arriving at the nursing home Felicia clock in and get ready to do her rounds. But before she could she hears “Good Morning Felicia.” She turns around to see who was talking.

“Ah, Good Morning Mrs. Montgomery,” Felicia said smiling and waving at her. “How was your weekend?” She asked. Mrs Montgomery replied her normal reply. “Oh it was the usual, watching the television, knitting and seeing my grand children.” Felicia nods in acknowledgment. “Well Mrs Montgomery I’m a little pressed for time right now, but I will try and stop by later to talk. Okay?” Felicia adds. Mrs Montgomery responds “ Ah, yes of course dear you have work to do. My bad but i shall see you later then.” she waves good bye letting Felicia get to her job.

**Few hours late**

“Few, that morning shift was hectic,” Felicia says out loud to her self while heats up her lunch. “Yea I bet, being there is only two of us today. And there is approximately 40 elderly living here.” A voice said from behind. Felicia jumps and turns around. Scanning the room she sees Lee Roy the other nurse on staff standing at the door. “Do not scare me Lee Roy.” She says. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to scary ya lassie.” Roy said. Felicia grabs her food from the microwave. “Heard ya kid finally got his certification to be a Doctor.” Felicia smiles and chuckles. “Yea, he’s a smart kid. Got a job in town at Stuttgart’s hospital.” She says eating. “I wouldn’t doubt. Takes after his mother after all.” He says chuckling.

Felicia looks down with a sour looks. “I guess. I am just happy he is following his dreams. Even with this society.” They sit there quietly listening to the clock tick. After a few minutes Roy clears his throat and says “How many more ya got till ya finished lassie?” Felicia looks up and puts her food down. “Just got Mr Oeser left. Then I am done for the day.” She states. Roy nods his head. “Ya work quick. I still got 10 left.” Felicia chuckles and smiles “Go get to work then stop talking to me.” Roy laughs and says “Defiantly can tell you’re a mother. Act like one most of the time.” Felicia frowns and chucks a spoon towards his direction. Roy dodges it barely. “Fine, Fine lassie I will get going.” He says leaving the room to go do his work. Felicia sighs and finishes up her food before heading to see Mr Oeser.

Once everything else was done she made her way to Mr Oeser. Her favorite person to see. Upon arriving Mr Oeser was sitting waiting patiently like always. “Good Afternoon Felicia. Good to see you stop by to see dear old me,” Mr Oeser said with a cheery tone. “Well hello Mr Oeser. And its my job to take care of you but either way I would stop by and see you. You are my favorite of course.” Felicia says in a happy tone. Mr Oeser laughed very boisterous. “My my Felicia I am flattered.” Felicia chuckled and set out his medicine on the table next to the window.

The room was pretty bland. The walls were a oatmeal color with a few various pictures hung upon the walls. One picture was of a couple. Look to be in there mid to late 20’s. Both with Blond hair. One has a set of emerald green eyes with the other being a pair of sapphire blue. The clothes were of the late 1990’s. It looked like Mr Oeser and his late wife. She was in a long white dress. While Mr Oeser I wearing nice Tux.

The others were of family. But he last one was vastly different then the rest. It was of a dark forest. Dark trees with a blue back light. It had shrubs, bushes and vast other shrubbery. Along with a tremendous amount of fog. It looked liked a place very close to the nursing home. “Hmm. Mr Oeser this picture looks like its from around here. Is it?” She ask in a solemn tone. Mr Oeser stared at the picture for some time. “Ah I remember where this is. Yes darling its pretty close by. It is in the black forest. I don’t remember exactly where it is though.” Felicia studied the picture memorizing every detail. “It looks to be near one of the old abandoned buildings you told me about.” She said quickly. Mr Oeser pondered on if for a bit while Felicia did her daily chores in his room. Upon done Mr Oeser said “Yes it is.” He look out the window “That place is also near another abandoned building.” Felicia sat in the chair near him “Is it the old asylum you’ve been warning me not to go to?” He nods “Yes my dear.”

The clock chimes signaling that its time for her shift to end. “Well Mr Oeser. It’s time for me to go.” Mr Oeser nodded and smiled. Felicia starts to pack up what she brought. Mr Oeser say one last thing before she shuts the door. “If you go to the asylum. Please be careful…”

*********

Upon pulling up to the house rain was pouring down hard while the thunder was booming. Felicia stepped out of the car, grab her stuff and headed inside quickly. As she reached the door the rain had lightened up. She heads inside. Like typical she is home before her son is. She set her stuff down in her office.

Upon setting her stuff down she walks to the living room. The room has old wooden panel floor with forest like wallpaper. It was very rustic. Most of the furniture was made of wood and metal. A small modern television sat upon a nicely made stand. The coffee table was warn and used. Showing its age. The room looked very organized and clean. Felicia sits down on the couch and continues to read the book she has.

After a few hours the door opens and lightly shuts. The rain has stopped. She hears foots steps coming from the kitchen. “Welcome back Alexander.” She says. Alexander chucks “Hello mum.” he replies. She turns around to see him standing in the door way. He looked liked a walking zombie. He looked like he hasn’t eaten in day. Skin pale, eye dull and posture slouching forward. “Have you had anything to eat today yet?” She ask censured. Alexander shakes hid head. ‘No mum. It was a busy day at the hospital.” He sits next to her. “There was a massive shooting in Munich. Most of the victims they couldn’t help where sent here.” He sighs

Felicia sits listening to him for a couple hours. “Your day seemed more action filled then mine.” She gets up and head to the kitchen “Lets lighten the night. Lets make your favorite food?” She asked in a happy tone Alexander smiles “Yeah lets make Scotch broth then.” He gets up and shrugs off his coat before heading to the kitchen.

After hours of cooking both Felicia and Alexander had a plethora of homemade food. Alexander chuckles “Well we will have some food for a while.” Felicia puts the extra food in the fridge. “Yea. At least its a good thing. Especially with the up coming weather.” As soon as she says that a lightning strikes and thunder rolls in the distant. He sighs and looks out eh window. “Yea. The weather has been getting pretty bad lately.” They both sit down and eat some of the food they made. While the storm slowly rolls in covering the fallen sun and the rising moon.


End file.
